Petals and Portraits
by Jollyolly
Summary: Valentine's Day! A short story with Muraki and Tsuzuki and gifts exchanged and feelings conveyed.


Yami no Matsuei

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei. After all these years...

A/N: It's been a while but I definitely wanted to write a story for Valentine's AND the New Year! Are there any fans left? Please enjoy!

* * *

"Kazutaka.."

The dark-haired man closed his eyes as his lover nibbled an ear lobe, one of his more sensitive spots. Hugging the larger man, Tsuzuki smiled, running his hands along the broad naked back.

 _What a beautiful night...I just want this to moment in Kazutaka's arms to last forever..._

"I'm glad you were able to get away, beloved."

Snuggling closer, Tsuzuki gave a nod. "Me too. I thought I'd have an argument on my hands for a minute though."

"Oh?" Muraki pulled back, frowning. "With whom?" Before his lover could answer, silver eyes narrowed. "Don't tell me. That _secretary_."

Tsuzuki grinned. "Yeah. But don't worry. I pointed out that I completed all the necessary filing and indexed and cross-indexed the reference sources that he gave me that morning. So he didn't have a leg to stand on!"

Chuckling, Muraki leaned in to plant a kiss on the younger man's cheek. "Good. Serves him right. What a bothersome, irritating, meddles-mmph!"

Tsuzuki cut into his lover's tirade with a passionate kiss, by which Muraki responded in kind, tilting his head and parting his lips.

"Mmmm..."

Breaking away, the brunette caressed Muraki's cheek with his own. "We are NOT, I repeat, NOT going to spend any more time talking about _that_ secretary, are we?"

"We most certainly are not, beloved." The doctor agreed, running his hands down his lover's smooth shoulders and back. "Especially not today of all days."

"Speaking of which," Violet eyes sparkled as he surveyed the darkening bedroom. "The roses..."

"Ah, yes." Muraki turned his head as well to look. "I may have gotten a tad overboard. But it was worth it to see that look on your gorgeous face."

Tsuzuki blushed. "I don't think I'll ever get used to this," he confessed, his fingers playing with silver hair. "It's so much, Kazutaka."

"Did I overdo...?" A worried look on that beautiful face was enough to squeeze Tsuzuki's heart.

"No, no, Kazutaka! I love what you did! It's crazy romantic," Tsuzuki kissed his lover's cheek twice. "I've never received anything like this in my life and it's all new but I love it. And I love you," he whispered, violets glimmering with affection.

Muraki smiled, a pale hand coming around to the brunette's chest.

"And I love you, Asato. Our first Valentine's together and this is but a taste of what is to come. I intend to shower you with gifts for many, many years."

Shaking his dark head, bangs brushing on his forehead, Tsuzuki turned shy, yet a warmth seeped through his very bones at the glorious declaration.

"Kazutaka, you don't have to..."

"I know I don't HAVE to, beloved. But I WANT to. I want to buy you things. The best of everything because you deserve the best. I love you and I want to express what you mean to me, what you've given to me!" Muraki waved his arm across the room. "This doesn't nearly cover such emotions within me by half!"

Roses. So many roses in colorful hues of baby pinks, ruby reds, dewy creams, snow whites, lush purples, and buttery yellows greeted the brunette when he came from work. Astonished, Tsuzuki slowly walked through the house, his head turning this way and that at the enormity of the explosion of blooms that seem to burst from every room.

When Muraki walked into the bedroom, Tsuzuki, wide-eyed, rushed up and threw his arms around the gorgeous silver blond, hugging him fiercely, teary-eyed. Speechless and overwhelmed, Tsuzuki showed his happiness physically, leading his lover to their soft bed.

Now, after a delicious love-making session, Tsuzuki sat in Muraki's lap, warm and sated and his lover kissing his cheek again and again.

"You mean there would be roses on the roof and driveway as well?" Tsuzuki teased, smiling and nuzzling the warm cheek.

Muraki chuckled. "Definitely next year, yes," he teased back. "So prepare yourself now."

Laughing, Tsuzuki shook his head. "Too much! Honestly, Kazutaka, I never would've thought that there was a sweet side to you."

With a serene smile, the silver blond stroked his lover's cheek.

"No surprise there. It is all because of you, Asato. My love for you inspires me to these romantic expressions, as over-the-top as they are."

Blushing, the brunette leaned into the hand caressing his cheek. Then, blinking, Tsuzuki straightened and bit his lip.

Muraki, able to read that as a sign of worry, frowned.

"What is it?"

"Um," Tsuzuki swallowed. "My gift. I have my gift for you. And...well..."

"My gift?" The silver blond beamed, excited. "Where it is, beloved? Let me see."

"Well..."

Tsuzuki chewed his lip now. He was so caught up in his lover's surprise and the marvelous sex afterward, he had forgotten his own gift to Muraki. It certainly wasn't as elaborate as this.

"Beloved."

Tsuzuki lifted his head, violets glimmering.

"Please. Let me see it." A gentle smile, silver eyes soft, melting Tsuzuki's heart.

Chanting a spell under his breath, the small package materialized in Tsuzuki's hand which he presented to Muraki, trembling a bit. The silver blonde accepted the gift, leaning in and bestowed a soft kiss on his lover's lips. Pulling back, long fingers undid the bow from the box. He lifted the lid.

"Beloved. It's...it's..." Muraki lifted the item up. With a wave of his hand, a soft light illuminated from above, better to see the small treasure.

"It's you," Muraki breathed. "This is from the photo of you that I love so much. But this is painted!"

"Yeah, I painted a pocket size. I know you carry that photograph everywhere." He blushed when Muraki smiled. "And I thought...well, to paint it in oils."

"It's exquisite, Asato! Your beauty immortalized forever!"

"Kazutaka," Tsuzuki murmured, pleased and embarrassed by the praise. "I searched everywhere for the perfect frame. And in the back..." He turned it over.

Blank. Muraki looked up.

"Yeah. I...I had a hard time...putting into words what I felt...what being with you has meant to me," Tsuzuki swallowed and bit his lip. "I wracked my brain for days to find the perfect phrase! A song lyric, some lines of poetry, anything! And...well, nothing suited. Not to me."

Muraki gazed at his lover. "I see."

"So...so I thought that...that my painting on its own would tell you. That my feelings for you would come through somehow..."

Tsuzuki, his eyes lowered through his explanation, now lifted them. Muraki's fingers rubbed the back of the frame, a small smile forming.

"Kazutaka?"

 _My hundreds of roses to Asato...Asato's painted portrait without an inscription...both of us wanting to find that "perfect" message of what we mean to each other, afraid of not finding it...and yet...somehow..._

Reaching around his lover's neck, Muraki leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together.

"I understand, beloved. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kazutaka."

* * *

A/N: Just a little tidbit for Valentine's! Hope it is enjoyed! A review would be loverly! Many thanks to Poppy for her advice and title of this story and steering me where I need to go! As always, dear, you are my muse! :)


End file.
